Paper Peach (game)
Super Princess Peach: The Dark Heart is a 3D platformer title developed by Nintendo and being launched for the Nintendo Switch. This is the sequel of the homonymous game. Super Princess Peach: The Dark Heart follows the titular character as she ventures through the world in order to rescue many of the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitant kidnapped by a mysterious entity. In her adventure, she will be assisted by her friends and, once again, Perry the Parasol. The game can be played in Single or Multiplayer, and brings many aspects similar to recent Mario games titles like Super Mario Odyssey. Gameplay Super Princess Peach: The Dark Heart plays similarly to traditional 3D platformers in the Nintendo's Mario franchise. Unlike Mario, jumping on enemies does not defeat them; Peach must use her partners (Perry the Parasol, Evy the Purse or Holy the Sunhat) to hit them. The player can press "B" to immediately hit them aside or "X" to grap them on top. Once an enemy is grapped, the player may press "X" again to put the enemy down, "B" to throw the enemy, or down on the D-pad to absorb the enemy. 3D Platform Mechanic Vibe System Advanced mechanics Clear the game Story Playable Characters Assist Characters Power-ups Levels There are ten levels to play and explore through and two levels only playable after the main story is completed. Each level is divided into six stages, being the last one the boss' stage, in where much like it's prequel, a small minigame is played before reaching the boss. Much like Super Mario 64, Odyssey, Galaxy and Sunshine, there are certain collectibles hidden in each stage of each level, as well as the important Dark Heart Pieces though they are optional and indispensable to get the true ending. Basically Peach has to reach to the goal of the stage though a small animation of Peach is seen when she's near to the place that has some collectible laying around (a puzzle piece, a Dark Heart piece, a Music Disk, or a stamp). Glossary A returning feature from the prequel was the glossary, which it's a menu available from the start. The glossary, as implied is sort of a dictionary that describes the information of the enemies you've found during the quest. It's a similar feature to the Bestiary from other Mario games, such as Paper Mario. When Peach fights an enemy the description will be unlocked by solely making contact with them. Character Artwork Holly the Sunhat.png|Art by Trivia * The three item: Perry, Evy and Holly are based on Pauline's items that you can get in the original Donkey Kong ''game: A purse, a parasol and a sunhat. Collecting those items would raise the score of the game. * This is the second Mario installment in where Peach takes the protagonist role, and also the second main Mario game in where Daisy makes her appearance, the first being ''Super Mario Land. * This is also the very first Mario game to have twelve levels instead of the usual eight, though two of them are played on Extra Mode and do not affect on the main gameplay. * The page has been claimed by of which is the new owner of the page, with permission of the previous owner. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Princess Peach Games Category:Peach Games Category:Super Princess Peach (series) Category:Coral Games Category:Games